On The Floor
by coffeeinanebula
Summary: Rusty sees something he isn't supposed to see.
1. Chapter 1

_I liked your dress today._  
 _I'd like it better on the floor though._

 _Andy._

 _Hey, I saw you staring at me today._  
 _Or at least certain parts of me. ;)_

 _I do like that tie._

 _I hope so. You got it for me._

 _I know. It would look good next to my dress._

 _On the floor?_

 _Where else?_

Sharon rolled her eyes as she set her phone on the table, but a small smile tugged at her lips. It felt like ages since she had shared more than lingering gazes with Andy and even longer since they had touched each other. She could feel the evidence of how long it had been just by her reaction to his texts.

"Mom? Hey, Mom." She shook her head and looked up to see Rusty standing beside her, his phone in one hand and his backpack in the other. She glanced at her watch and realized he was running late for class. "Can I borrow your phone for a second? Mine's freaking out and I just need to text Buzz." He held the phone up, but whatever was on the screen made no sense to Sharon.

"Yeah, sure," she answered, nudging her phone toward him. "Ask Buzz if he can help with your phone too. If it doesn't stop "freaking out," at least." She leaned back in her seat and glanced at her watch again, just as her phone dinged with a text message.

It took a second for the sound to process in Sharon's mind and another second for the meaning to follow.

"Wait, Rusty," she tried, but her son's face had already paled and he locked her phone.

"I gotta go." He practically threw her phone at her and turned around in one move, out the door before she could get another word out.

She groaned loudly and leaned her head back before she forced herself to enter her passcode and look at the text that had come through from Andy.

 _I'd like to see you in my bed._

"Oh, god," she whispered to herself, another groan following her words as she set her phone on the table again and shook her head. She could feel the heat on her face and knew she was a spectacular shade of red.

She thought about responding to Andy in one way or another, but instead locked her phone and slipped it into her pocket as she stood up. She placed her empty mug of tea into the dishwasher and grabbed her purse and keys, trying to push the event from her mind as she hurried into work.

She hoped Andy would forget their conversation as she slipped into her office, ignoring her phone and the few times it had gone off in her ride to work. She left it in her pocket and closed her blinds, glimpsing Andy and Provenza walking into the murder room just before they closed. It took Andy all of two minutes to knock on her office door and step inside. She hurriedly opened the closest stack of paperwork and forced herself to wait a moment before looking up.

"Andy." She wasn't sure what to say, Rusty's face suddenly filling her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment to try to force it away.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Since you, uh, didn't respond earlier…" He shifted his weight and crossed his arms; she was grateful he had shut the door and the blinds were closed so no one could see how her face flushed.

"Rusty had my phone," she finally said, unable to look at him.

"Your—Jesus." Andy groaned and she couldn't hold back a nervous giggle. "Rusty saw?"

Instead of responding, another giggle slipped from her lips and she leaned against her desk in a desperate attempt to control herself. Instead, she continued giggling until it was uncontrollable and Andy's confusion radiated off him in waves.

"I don't see the humor in this, Sharon. Your son saw us practically… That's like your kid walking in on…." He couldn't finish a sentence and Sharon's laughter was only distracting and confusing.

"Andy…" she managed, wiping at her eyes as she continued trying to control herself. "It's… We're not teenagers anymore. I'm almost 60 years old and my son caught us…" She gestured between them, unsure of how to phrase what they had been doing.

"And that's funny?" he asked, stepping forward to lean against her desk.

"God, no. It's absolutely mortifying!" She wiped at her eyes and looked up at him; Andy was taken aback by how beautiful she looked while laughing so hard she cried. He couldn't remember ever seeing her laugh so hard. "It's so mortifying, it's funny."

He shook his head and sat on the edge of the desk, his legs stretched out in front of him. "Okay, how about we not do that if our phones are in reach of someone else, hm?"

"If was your text that started this," she huffed, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him. She sounded composed, but he could see the mirth just barely concealed in her wide, dark eyes.

"Oh, but it was your phone that you handed to your son," he countered, trying to keep his grin off his face.

"We're both at fault then," she finally decided, leaning forward to rest her hand on his thigh. She glanced at the door just to make sure it was still shut. "And I'll make you a deal."

"Oh?"

"If your tie ends up on the floor next to my dress tonight, and no one mentions this… incident again, it'll all be forgiven." A sly smile drew at the corner of her lips and Andy allowed his grin to show.

"Deal," he agreed, leaning forward to kiss her quickly.

He stood before she could react and opened her door, winking before he disappered out the door and left it open behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon was all too glad to step through her front door and into an empty, quiet condo. She checked to make sure Rusty's room was empty before she left her jacket and heels in her bedroom, seeking out a glass of wine while she waited for Andy to arrive.

She leaned against the counter in the kitchen with her fingers wrapped around the stem of the wine glass, one leg crossed over the other and her glasses resting on the counter by her hip. A soft hum slipped from her lips as she took a sip of the red wine, a smile forming at the knock on her front door.

"It's open," she called, setting her glass down to undo the top two buttons on her dress. She walked into the entryway as Andy closed the door; he barely turned around before she stepped into his space and trapped him against the door.

"Hello," he murmured, his voice low between them. His height gave him a perfect look down the slightly open top of her dress and he could see the outline of her bra cupping her breasts. He slid his hand down her side until it rested on her hip and pulled her closer. "The kid's not here?"

"Out with Gus," she guessed, smiling up at him as she pressed her hand against his chest and trailed her fingers along his tie. "I think you have a deal to uphold."

"I do," he agreed softly, his thumb rubbing her hip before he stepped around her.

She followed him back to her bedroom, her fingers finishing the buttons on her dress. Andy turned around and eased it off her shoulders, his thumbs caressing the skin it revealed from shoulder to shoulder.

"You're beautiful." He moved his finger up her neck to cup her face gently, bending to kiss her slowly. "You're just downright sexy," he added, their lips still close enough to touch.

A light flush covered Sharon's face as she looked up at him, her hands resting against his forearms as she leaned into his touch. "I might look better in bed," she murmured, arousal darkening her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Oh, you definitely will." He lowered her dress to the ground, her bra and underwear soon following. She moved them aside and loosened his tie, smiling when it joined her dress on the floor. "They look good on the floor together."

Sharon laughed softly and worked on undressing Andy before she tugged him toward the bed; he landed beside her and immediately moved above her, hands roaming along her sides. He kissed her deeply and slid his hand underneath her to hold her to him, drawing a light moan from her lips.

"It's been too long," she gasped, leaning her head back as he started kiss down her neck.

He groaned his agreement and kissed low enough until he could leave a series of small marks, a gasp or moan coming from Sharon with each one. A small smile rested on her lips and she ran her fingers through his hair before tangling them in the silver strands and pulling him back up to her mouth.

"Too many marks and one of them will be visible." She deepened their kiss and felt his knee nudge her legs apart so he could press against her. She arched up against him, surprised even after all these months by how well they fit together.

"Can't help it." He managed half a shrug as he kissed her again, his tongue tangling with hers as he felt himself strain against his boxers.

He pulled back and quickly shoved his boxers down before settling back between Sharon's parted legs. His hands moved up her thighs and then skipped to her stomach, palms rubbing over the stretch marks and lines dotting her skin. He couldn't help but smile as he pressed a kiss to the biggest of the marks and left a lingering kiss for the scar on her left side.

He could hear her breathing hitch above him as his hands moved back to her thighs, gently spreading them open more. He kissed each thigh and then placed one hand over her shoulder, the other aligning himself with her entrance as he started to push in.

She shivered beneath him and stretched her arm up to tangle their fingers together, squeezing as he pushed in and pulled a low moan from her. Her leg draped over his leg as he bottomed out, pausing a moment to calm down and let her adjust.

"Shit," he groaned, their foreheads resting together. "You're incredible, Sharon."

She tilted her head and pressed their lips together in a slow kiss, her hips rocking once in encouragement. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her back as he slowly pulled out.

He kept his pace slow, gently pushing their hips together as Sharon pushed up against him. Their kisses were slow and deep and hands explored well-known expanses of skin as they got lost in each other. Sharon's moans filled the space between them and he could tell as she started getting close.

He moved his hand between them, thumb expertly finding the spot that he knew would make her moan. He rubbed his thumb in gentle circles and rocked his hips a little faster, listening as her moans grew louder and higher.

"A-Andy… Andy," she chanted just before she came, her body trembling in Andy's arms.

He followed her after a few more thrusts, his arms wrapped around her as they rode out the aftershocks. He finally slipped out and pulled her against his chest, pressing a firm kiss to her hair. She wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the pounding of his heart in sync with hers.

"I love you," he repeated softly, kissing her softly.

"I love you." She smiled and rubbed his side as her eyes fluttered closed, knowing it would take time for their heart rates to come down.

He tightened his arms and rested his head against hers, inhaling the subtle scent of her shampoo. It brought a smile to his lips which only widened when she slipped her leg between his, bringing their bodies that much closer. He knew she had paperwork to finish and they would both be hungry within a few hours, but he was more than content to hold her in bed while their clothes remained on the floor.


End file.
